Girls are like apples on a tree
by The Young Writer's Apprentice
Summary: Lucy finds out Lisanna is back. she goes back to her father, what will happen? here's chapter 7 I'm sorry for the long wait...
1. Back?

I made this story after I'd read a sort of poem on someone's file ( I'm really sorry but I don't know who's it was)

I guess you are getting tired of hearing this, but I do NOT own Fairy Tail! And this is my first fanfic so please review (and don't be to hard, I know that I make lots of mistake in grammar, because I am dutch, so English is my second language)

Girls

are like

apples on trees.

The best ones are

at the top of the

boys don't want to reach

for the good ones because they

are afraid of falling and getting hurt.

Instead, they just get the rotten apples

from the ground that aren't as good,

but easy. So the apples at the top think

something is wrong with them, when in

reality, they're amazing. They just

have to wait for the right boy to

come along, the one who's

brave enough to

climb all

the way

to the top

of the tree.

Lucy sighed, she had write the text down a long time ago, when she'd felt lonely. Now there was someone who she liked very much, but it didn't look like he was going to climb the tree at al. because his childhood friend Lisanna had come back. Just a few days ago they went to the guild, it was noisy as usual, but this time all the people stood in a circle around a white haired girl. Natsu walked forward to see why everybody was standing there, and when he saw the girl he smiled. But not his usual smile, he smiled like he was really, really happy, happier then Lucy ever saw him. "Lisanna! You are back!" he said with that smile on his face. Lucy stepped forward too, but there was no one ho said something to her. Her chest hurt very much, but she didn't know why. 'Natsu, I don't feel good, I'm going home.' She said, but Natsu didn't even listen to her, no one did.

So now she was in her apartment, she didn't go to the guild, but there wasn't anyone who came to check on her like they usually would do if she wasn't coming to the guild. Just because they are all with Lisana.' Lucy said, and she felt the tears coming up again. In the three days she was alone in her apartment she'd cried almost every minute of the day. 'princes what's wrong?' someone asked. Surprised she looked up, to see Loke in front of her. He tried to comfort her while she was telling what happened. 'Hey luce, you have told me once that you always feel better after a little shopping, like to go to the shops with me?' Lucy looked at him in another surprise. Loke wanted to go to the shops with her? But she take his offer. 'Yes I would love to, loke, thank you.'


	2. A new friend

Hey people! Here is the second chappie of my story. I hope you like it guys

Please review ! and to Lucy-Chaaan here it is! Soon enough?

Lucy looked in one of the clothes shops, She felt better. Loke looked at her, she was so… well he didn't really know what she was, but he loved her like she was his little sister. She'd done so much for him, and he wanted to help her as much as he could. 'Luce, look at this.' Loke held a beautiful hair ribbon up. It was made of really soft silk, and there were little gems on it in the shape of stars and keys. 'It's perfect Loke! Oh, wait it cost too much, I can't pay that…'She said, So Lucy walked out of the shop, not seeing that loke bought it for her.

Lucy walked out of the shop. Loke had been right. She did feel better. She walked down the street looking at the people showing each other their new stuff. 'Loke, can we go to one more shop please?' Lucy asked. 'Sure.' Said Loke. Lucy was looking around, she wanted some new keys. She was about to give up when she saw the little magic shop. Above it was a big yellow banner, with the words: 'Big sale, 50% on every ting, spell books, keys and magic bullets' Loke followed Lucy's eyes. 'I guess you want to go there?' He asked her. So they headed to the little shop. They were almost there when Loke saw something. 'Crap…'he thought. 'Lucy, hurry up!' he said, quickly pooling her with him to the shop, so she couldn't see Lisanna hugging Natsu.

The shop was almost empty, but a lot bigger than it seemed from the outside. Under the ground floor were two other floors, a floor with magic weapons, like swords, and magic bullets, and a floor filled with spell books of all kind. Lucy saw the keys, in the back of the ground floor. Of course they were all silver, and she already had most of them, but there was one key where she was looking for since she had joint fairy tail. It was the key to the gate of the truth, Alitheia. Loke was walking to the magic weapons. Lucy checked out the price. Without the discount it was only 20000 J, so it was really cheap. ' I want this one, please.' Lucy said to the shopkeeper. He looked at her. 'A stellar spirit mage, eh?' He asked her. 'Yes.' Lucy answered and she gave him the jewels. The shopkeeper counted the jewel. 'Well, because you are so beautiful I will give you an extra discount.' He said. And he gave her 2000 jewels back. 'Enjoy your day, and come back soon.' He said, a little robot like.

Lucy decided to go to the guild, she didn't wanted to get people worried. (even if they didn't care in the first place) When she entered Fairy Tail, there were a lot of people asking her where she had been. Lucy was a little surprised, they did care about her, but she just answered: 'I was a little sick, so I stayed at home for a few days.' Levi gave her a big hug. 'did you write a lot? I can't wait to read your first story!' Lucy laughed, they hadn't forget her after al. But the person she wanted to see the most wasn't there. 'Hey Mira-Jane, where is Natsu? I want to go on a job with him.' She asked the white haired bargirl. 'O, I'm sorry, Lucy. Natsu is on a job with Lisanna.' Lucy blinked in surprise. Natsu had gone on a job without even telling her? 'O, Ok...' The blonde said, and she walked to an empty table. 'Lu-chaaaan, do you have a new key?' Levi asked. The word mage had saw the new silver key in Lucy's pocket. Lucy looked up in surprise. She had forget about Alitheia. 'Yes, that's true, but I didn't made a contract yet, do you want to see it?' She said. 'Of course.' Levi answered. So Lucy took the key and said: 'I am connected to the path of the spirits from the stars! Gate of the truth I open thee! Alitheia!' Lucy said loud. A girl appeared in a golden rain. Her hair was a light shade of green, and she looked just like a normal teenager. But Lucy new this girl good tell if someone was lying, and she always told the truth. 'You called me, Highness?' The girl asked. 'Yes that's true, (Alitheia started to giggle, of course it was true) I want to contract you.' Lucy said. 'Well I can come every day, but I don't want to be called at night, highness.' Alitheia answered. 'Ok. But don't call me highness, you are a friend. The eyes of the spirit became a little bigger in disbelieve. 'you mean, like I'm not a tool or a shiel?' 'Excectly, you are my friend.' Lucy said. And that was when Natsu and Lisanna came in. They wher holding hands.

A/N, I hope you guys liked it. I think the next chapter will not be updated this fast, but please review!


	3. Am I a rotten apple?

Third chappie! I hope you guys like it and again: I don't own Fairy Tail. T.T

Lucy stared at them in shock. She knew Lisanna was close to Natsu, and that he promised her to be her husband, but that was years ago! She never expected to see Natsu in love with a girl. Tears were coming up again. Levi saw her friend hurt and she quickly dropped her scarf on the ground, under the table.

'Lu-chan, I dropped my scarf, would you mind getting it?' She asked with a little wink. Lucy understood what Levi was trying to do, and she kneeled to pick up the scarf. She dried her eyes and was getting up again. Alitheia looked to Natsu and Lisanna.

'They will not stay together.' She murmured. But no one seemed to hear her. If Lucy had listen to her spirit be for letting her go, she maybe wouldn't feel this bad, but she didn't listen. With an empty expression she walked to the request board. She choose an easy job, and she walked out of the guild. She had never done a job on her own before, but she really wanted to go.

So Lucy took the train to Hargeon, she felt empty, sitting in the train without a sick Natsu and a chatting Happy. For the job she had to take a little girl to the park, (first she didn't understand why the people needed a mage for this job) but the girl was almost a princes, and there were lots of bad guys who wanted to kidnap her, so she had to take Cancer and Taurus a few times. The little girl really loved Lucy and her spirits, but Lucy could tell she felt lonely, like she'd felt a lot when she was little.

'please don't go Lucy-sempei!' The little girl cried when Lucy took her back home. Lucy's heart almost molted away. The little girl really liked her, and she knew how it felt if someone leave's you. She kneeled down, to look the little girl in the eyes.

'Tessa (A/N didn't know a better name…) I have to go now, but can I come to play with you once in a while?' She said to cheer the little girl up a little when she was leaving. Tessa's eyes widened and she gave the stellar spirit mage a big hug. Tessa's father invited her to stay for diner, and for once she decided to stay. So Lucy sat next to Tessa at the big table. When they were eating the desert Lucy thought back at the times she sat on a table like this with her parents. She wouldn't admit it to her friends, or even to herself, but she really missed it. Her dad wasn't happy anymore after Lucy's mother had died, but when they were eating he seemed to forget it all, and he would even listen to Lucy.

After the job Lucy was going home. She expected to see Natsu there, yelling at her because she'd took a job on her own. But Natsu wasn't at her apartment, it was empty. Lucy blinked in surprise. Erza knocked on the door.

'Lucy, would you mind saying it next time you are going on a job alone? I was worried.' The sword mage said with a soft voice. Lucy looked down. Lucy liked Erza, she didn't get mad, or something like that, but still she could make her statement. Lucy looked Erza in the eyes.

'I'm really sorry that I made you worry, but I really needed to go away for a while.' She said, and then she started to cry again. She told Erza everything.

'Do you, do you think I'm a rotten apple?' Lucy asked Erza sobbing. Erza looked confused at Lucy.

'What do you mean a rotten apple?' she asked. Lucy walked to her desk, and took her dairy. She looked for the page with "the apple-poem" like she called it. When she'd find it she sit down on the bed, and Erza came sitting next to her. When Erza had read the poem she looked at Lucy.

'You, a rotten apple? Of course you aren't! you are the most beautiful perfect apple there is!' Erza set after she'd read the poem.

'Natsu is an idiot if he doesn't climb for you, but I'm sure he will realize his mistake.' Erza said to comfort Lucy. Erza leaved and Lucy focused on her novel. After writing a few chapters she decided to go to the guild.

The sky was gray, and Lucy knew she should hurry up, before the rain would start to fall. When she walked to the guild she wasn't balancing on the edge by the river. The boatman looked in surprise, but didn't say anything. When Lucy arrived at the guild she saw something that almost made her collapse. The rain started to fall and raindrops mixed with the salty tears on her cheeks. Before her were Natsu and Lisanna. They kissed.

So this is the third chapter. I know this is really hard breaking and all, (and I know how Lucy feels now) but it is important . I think the next chapter is going to take a while, you know with school and al. But please review!


	4. i wil go

Hey guys, here is the new chapter! finally, i know, but there was something wrong with the upload system. Lets do this quickly: I Do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters. I really hope you like this chapter guys, leave a review for me! (and sorry if the characters are out of charater:P)

Lucy turned pale, tears and raindrops running over her cheeks. She turned, and run a way, as hard a she could run.

'They are together!' She toughed. 'Natsu really loves Lisanna, I am just a friend, his nakama, nothing more.' When she finally arrived at her apartment. Completely soaked, she slid down against her bed.

Crying, just like she'd done days because she thought the people at the guild had forget her. But now the pain was different. It felt like her heart was ripped out, and no one could heal her wounds, not even Wendy with her sky magic.

She looked around. Everything reminded her of Natsu. The pink blanket on the bed looked just like his hair, and the chair was the one where she'd find him a countless times when she'd come home. She just wanted to go away. So she maked the decision. She was going to leave. She wasn't going to let anyone now.

So Lucy walked to the station. She took the train that was going to her dads mansion. She knew he'd get it back, because a few months ago he'd find a diamond mine on his land, and there where diamonds in it. So she stepped on the train, and she left everything behind.

'Can I help you, ebi?' Cancer asked when she summoned him.

'Yes, Cancer, I want you to cut my hair.' She said. So Cancer took out his scissors and cut her hair, so the long blond strings of it felt on the ground. Lucy knew her hair made a big difference in her look, but she didn't want it to short.

After her hair was cut she summoned Virgo. Virgo helped Lucy change, so she was wearing a beautiful very light blue dress. She had gotten really pretty boots with a little key decoration on the side. She looked really different now.

She stared down and noticed the little pink sign on her hand. She didn't want to see it, she was still part of Fairy Tail, but she didn't wanted to be reminded of Natsu. She started to look in one of her bags. After a few minutes she had find where she was looking for. She pooled a pair of beautiful gloves out of the bag. They had been her mothers, and she weared them a lot. They where soft, white and they didn't gave warmth, so they where perfect for what she wanted. She putt the gloves on and looked at her hands. She knew it was perfect this way.

'You should finish it with this my Princess.' Surprised Lucy looked back. Behind her stood Loki, he had the hair ribbon with the stars and keys in his hand. He stepped forward and made a little pigtail in her hair, which was on shoulder length now. Lucy looked at her spirit. She knew he would give her the comfort she needed right now, so she gave him a big hug, and she wouldn't let him go for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu and Lisanna stopped the kiss really quick.

'This doesn't feel right, Lisanna...' Natsu whispered. Somehow the kiss didn't feel like he expected it to feel.

'I know what you mean, it feels like I'm kissing my brother.' Lisanna said with a slight smile. She knew they were over their little childhood love already, but she wanted to be sure before she gave it up.

'And beside that, there is a girl who loves you even more then I do, because I love you as my big brother.' Lisanna continued. She had noticed the shock on Lucy's face when she came to the guild after what happened. And how the stellar spirit mage had walked away, when she and Natsu came back from their mission. She was sure Lucy was in love with Natsu, but Natsu didn't seem to realise it.

'Come on, I guess Lucy is at the guild. You should talk to her.' Lisanna said to Natsu, so they were going to Fairy Tail. When they arrived the people at the guild walked to them.

'Lisanna, Natsu, have you two seen Lucy, she is supposed to be here.' Erza said. She was really worried. Natsu looked around, the blond girl wasn't at the guild. So he ran off to her apartment, leaving a surprised Erza behind.

Natsu looked around in the apartment, it was empty, no clothes in the closet, no food in the fridge, Lucy was gone, like run a way gone.

Yeey, I really love you guys. Lots of oocnes, but do you like it? Please revieuw!


	5. go look for her!

Hey, there were some problems with the upload system, so I decided to upload this chapter quickly. Anyway, Enjoy it!

It had been a week since Lucy had ran away. Natsu was still in her apartment every day, waiting for her to come home. He realized she wouldn't come back, and he looked for a note or something, an explanation for what she'd done. But every drawer, and every cupboard he'd looked in was empty.

He was about to give up when he looked in one last drawer. At first he taught it was empty to, but then he noticed that the drawer had a false bottom, and under it where a lighter and a sealed letter. On the letter was his name, so he took it out and started to read.

_Dear Natsu, _

_I am in love with you. It took me a long time to realize it, but now I do. But you love Lisa-,_[natsu knew there should stand Lisanna, but it seemed like Lucy had cried while writing the letter]_ don't you? _

_And I just can't live with the empty feeling. I'm trying to forget this feelings for you, and this is one of the last things I will try to forget. _

_After writing this letter I will burn it, and I hope that with this letter I will burn my feelings to. I will never let you read this._

_But if this don't work I will go back, to my father. I can't live with this pain, and see you two every day being a cute couple._

_Lucy H._

Natsu started to choke on the little flames he ate from the lighter. She was going back to her father? That guy tried to engage her with an older man last time she'd came back!and that was after he tried to destroy their guild.

'Guys, you have to see this!' Natsu shouted, when he ran in to the guild. The scarlet haired Erza and the ice mage Gray started to walk to warts Natsu .

Erza had been down since Lucy was gone, and Gray hadn't been stripping in a long time. If you didn't know them you would think there was nothing wrong in the guild, but it was quiet. And it was never quiet in Fairy Tail.

'What's up flame brain?' Gray said halfhearted. Natsu gave him a glare, and showed the letter to Erza. While she read it, the eyes of the sword mage became big.

'Back to her father? No way!' Gray shouted, when he had read the letter to, and the others in the guild looked up.

Levi walked to Natsu, Gray and Erza and took the letter. She read the letter, looked up, and then slapped Natsu in his face.

'Ouch!' Natsu said, he was surprised. 'Where was that for?' Levi gave him a glare.

'Because, you idiot, you don't realize how much you hurt Lucy!' She said angrily. She knew Lucy was in love with Natsu, they had talked a lot about it, Lucy even knew Levi was in love with Gazille. And no one beside Lucy knew.

'Natsu, you should go look for her, you know where Lucy is!' Levi snapped, and she walked away.

*start flashback*

Lucy sad down by her mother's grave, and she left a beautiful red rose on it. She had just arrived, and Mr. Heartphilia stared at her in shock, he realized it wasn't the day of his wife's death, so why was she there?

A year ago she'd yelled at him to stay away from her. But now she was there, and she turned around, gave him a slight smile and walked to warts him.

'I'm so sorry, father, I'm sorry that I walked away, I'm sorry that I didn't contact you in two years.' Lucy whispered. Lucy's eyes teared up, and Mr. Heartphilia felt something he hadn't felt since the time with his wife.

He felt love. And his eyes started to get wet to, when they hugged each other.

'Lucy, I'm the one who should apologize, not you. But you don't have to stay, I know you wouldn't like that.' He answered her, and he hold his daughter even tighter.

*end flashback*

Lucy had stayed, and now she was in her father's office. She had told her father she wanted her old life back, but it wasn't like before, Mr. Heartphilia cared about her now.

'Are you really sure about this?' Mr. Heartphillia asked his daughter. She stood in the dress she'd weared on the day she'd come back. She still weared the gloves that had been her mothers, and she reminded her father a lot of Layla. Two days ago,

Lucy had asked him something really emportant. He had realized there was something wrong, and he had a slight suspicion it had something to do with the pink haired boy he saw a year ago, when her friends had came looking for her.

And now they were waiting for a young man to arrive, the young man that would be Lucy Heartphilia's husband.

A/N so this is chapte five, I hope you like it. And I know Levi is very out of character here, but I needed it. So review this please!


	6. Edward Smith

Hey people, I know I didn't upload for a really really long time, and I'm sorry for that, but I had a combination of school, a sick grandmother, writers block, music exams, and a concert, so... Anyhow, I hope you will enjoy this. (i have a new story by the way, My Family read that one to please) Please review (both stories) !

Lucy looked down at the man who kneeled in front of her, kissing her hand. (which still was covered in her mother's glove)

'Allow me to introduce myself, Lucy Heartphillia.' He said with a warm, but strong voice.

'My name is Edward Smith, and I...'

The man started to talk but Lucy didn't listen, she just let her mind drift off.

This guy was the fourth man in two days time who came to ask for her hand.

Lucy had the feeling there were things wrong with the other men, so she'd called Alitheia, to find out the lies.

And there were lots of lies. One of them was an old pervert under a transformation spell, and another one wanted to steal her father's money, but if Alitheia was there The men couldn't tell anything but the truth. It was really funny, the red haired stellar spirit just had to stand next to the males, and they could only tell the truth, like:

'hey, I'm Carl, and I want to steal your fathers money, yeeeey'. It was the thing one of the first men said to her.

'Lucy, he tells the truth.' Alitheia said, making Lucy snap out of her thoughts.

'W-what,' Lucy asked a little confused, but she quickly retook her attitude. 'I mean, good, you are the first one Edward.' And she let Alitheia go back to the spirit world.

'Lucy, maybe it's good to give you two some privacy, I know you had a hard time last week, and I don't want you to rush on this decision.' Her father said, it was the first time he spoke this hour.

He went silent after letting Edward in his workroom, and he'd listen to him very careful. He was sure this male would be a good husband to his daughter.

Edward took his chance immediately: 'But of course, Lucy, could you show me the rose garden, I've heard it's the most beautiful garden in the whole country.'

Lucy gave him a sad smile. 'Of course I will show you, it's the most gorgeous place in this world, I made it, with my mom...'

So Lucy was walking with Edward in the rose garden of her mom, it formed a beautiful pattern, but you could only see it if you looked to it from above. The red, pink white and yellow roses formed the family shield, and they smelled wonderful.

Edward picked a beautiful yellow rose, and gave it to Lucy. But Lucy didn't saw Edward handing the rose over to her, but Natsu. She quickly shaked her head, trying to lose the image of the pink haired dragon slayer, and sniffed the rose.

It smelled sweet, but there was something wrong, with the smell, the colour, with everything she was doing, but her mind was getting blurry. The only thing she remembered was a conversation she had with her mom.

*flashback starts*

'Mommy, why are we planting all those different roses?' The little Lucy said, with a curios face. She was in the garden, making a beautiful rose garden with her mother. Her mother loved flowers, and they were in the garden a lot.

'Lucy, I've told you before right,' Layla Heartphillia laughed. 'Listen, if you want to tell something to someone, but you don't know the right words, you give them a flower, but flowers also can tell things about someone's personality.'

The little Lucy listened carefully to her mother.

'With a red rose, you can tell someone that you really love him, with a white rose you can say that you're really sorry, but the pink and the yellow roses are telling something about your personality. When someone picks a pink rose, they are sweet, sensitive and protective if it's for someone they love, but does he picks a yellow rose first, he is an betrayer, and you can never trust him, because he cheats on girls a lot.' Layla finished.

*flashback ends*

'Father, we are ready. We want to marry as soon as possible.' Lucy said. Her father blinked in surprise, but he respected the wish of his daughter, and enraged the wedding. They where marrying in two days...

Natsu walked to Mira, he couldn't find Wendy anywhere, and he really needed her now. He'd looked in her home, down town, and now he was searching the guild one more time. He was going to save Lucy, but if he was going to get her, he should take a train, or another vehicle, and it was almost to ride a train with his motion sickness.

'Mira, have you seen Wendy?' He asked the white haired takeover mage. Mirajane raised an eyebrow.

'She's doing a mission right now Natsu, but why do you need her?' She asked and she noticed the face of the dragon slayer going gloomy.

'If I'm going to save Lucy, I need her troia,' He mumbled. 'When is she coming back?' Natsu asked.

'I have to disappoint you, Natsu, Wendy will come back in two weeks...' Mirajane answered. Natsu's jaw dropped, and Mirajane tried not to giggle at his face. 'But Natsu, I guess you just need to do it for her, then the ride won't be too bad.'

Mirajane had been right, Natsu had been on the train over a day, and he wasn't sick. Actually, he was sick, sick of nerves, and worries about Lucy. He was walking back and forward trough the train coupe. He just couldn't stop think about her. Lucy was back to her father because of him, because she thought he only loved her as nakama, but he realised it was much more than that.

It took two days but when he finally was at the mansion everything was quiet. He searched the rooms until he picked up Lucy's scent. It was vanilla, sweet and womanly, like it always was, but there was a sharp scent around to, the scent of a betrayer. He followed the scents, and ended up in the back of the rose garden, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The whole garden was transformed to a wending place. There was even a cake. And he heard what the man in frond was asking.

'Do you, Edward Smith take Lucy Heartphillia as your wife, in good and in bad times?' The priest guy asked a man in a tuxedo. And to Natsu's horror the man answered:

'Yes, I do!' and the priest asked Lucy the same question. But Lucy didn't answered immediately, And Natsu took his change when Lucy started to say:

'I, I-' 'STOP THIS RIGHT KNOW!'

a/n okay, this is probably my longest chapter ever, but I'm sorry if I rushed at it. So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review!


	7. please come back

A/N hey guys. I know I know, I didn't upload in a long time... But here is the new chapter, sorry for the long wait. (review!=D)

'Mira-Jane! Why did you locked me up?' Wendy shouted when Mira-Jane finally opened the wooden door of the storage room.

'Did I locked you up?' Mira-Jane asked innocently, and Wendy gave her an angry glare.

'Yes you did! When Natsu came in, you pushed her into the storage room and closed the door!' Charla said. She hated people who bullied the air-dragon slayer.

Wendy calmed down a bit, but Charla still looked angry at the older take over mage.

Mira-Jane took a glass from the bar, and started to clean it.

Wendy looked at the white-haired mage for a while, and decided to ask her the question that was bothering her.

'Mira-Jane did you locked me in the storage room because of Natsu?' Wendy asked.

She didn't understand why she shouldn't be seen by Natsu. He was one of her closer friends!

'Wendy, you know why Lucy left, right?' Mira-Jane said, and she putted the glass down.

'Of course I do.' Wendy nodded. 'And I really miss her...' She whispered softly.

'I miss her too, and Natsu was going to get her back, but he wanted your troia, to help him with his motion sickness.'

'But why is it bad if Natsu asks for my help?' Wendy asked. 'I'm his friend! Shouldn't I be helping him with something this important?'

'Wendy listen to me, Natsu made a big mistake. In order to make up with Lucy he has to do this on his own.' Mira-Jane said.

'But how is he going to reach Lucy if he can't be on vehicles because of his motion-sickness ?' Wendy asked a little confused now.

'I don't think he will be sick, because he's worrying too much about Lucy.' Mira-Jane said.

Wendy sighed. And Mira-Jane smiled.

'Wendy, I think you'll understand if you're older...'

'Lucy what are you doing with him?' Natsu shouted from the back of the garden. People gasped, heads turned at the Angry sound of Natsu's voice.

'Who is that boy?' a woman with long grey hair whispered.

'I don't know,' the man next to her said. 'But look at the colour of his hair...'

Natsu walked to Lucy, and shouted her name again. But it didn't matter what he said Lucy didn't reacted.

Natsu was getting angry. He couldn't stop his rage any more. That guy over there was trying to merry Lucy. HIS LUCY

He burned down the roses that decorated the way to the altar.

People screamed when the seats started to burn to. Women ran away, and men tried to stop the fire, but the flames couldn't be tamed, just like Natsu's emotions.

In the red light of the flames he walked to Lucy. But she didn't react. She just stood there, staring in to nothing.

At first Edward tried to stop Natsu, but the dragon slayer just shove him aside.

'Lucy please come back! We miss you!' Natsu tried again.

'Just stop already, she chose me.' Edward said with a cruel smile.

Natsu stared at the guy like he looked at his worst enemy, and Edward quickly kept his mouth.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' Natsu shouted, and he punched Edward in his face. Blood trickled down from Edwards lip. When Natsu looked back, he looked right in to Lucy's eyes. He was shocked. Her pupils where gone, and the deep colour brown was equal now.

He punched Edward again. 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?' he shouted, and the fire flared up. In a few seconds the hot flames reached the altar, and started to swallow the roses which decorated it. Finally a single yellow burned down completely.

'Ugh...' Lucy groaned, the brown of her eyes had the beautiful colours back, and slowly her pupils started to appear. 'What happened?'

Natsu turned to face her, but she saw Edward first.

'YOU!' she shouted, then she saw Natsu, and a tear trickled down her beautiful face.

'Why are you here?' She whispered softly, but Natsu heard what she said. He kneeled in front of her, and whipped the tear away.

'I'm here to take you home.' He said. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer. She really wanted to go with him, but she couldn't leave her father. He changed a lot since she came back, from heartless, cold and greedy, he had become a loving father for her, like in the time her mother was still alive.

'I can't leave my father.' Lucy whispered. 'And beside that,' She said a lot louder now, 'you and Lisana are together! You don't need me...'

'Lucy, please...' Natsu said softly. 'there's nothing between Lisana and me!'

'I am still here ya know!' Edward said loudly, but Natsu and Lucy just ignored him. And that made him mad. That fire mage destroyed his perfect plan to get the Heartphillia-fortune, and he tried to take Lucy away from him.

Lucy started to cry for real now. 'But I saw you two kissing!' She sobbed.

'I know, but that was a mistake Lucy, it didn't mean anything.' Natsu answered, and he helped Lucy to get up.

'Please listen to me,' Natsu started. 'I know what I did, but that was a huge mistake, I should have known that you are the one I really love. Please come back home, every one misses you.' Lucy turned her head, so she wasn't forced to look at his eyes.

'And I was the one who missed you the most. Please come back with me.' Natsu added.

'Like I would let you!' Edward shouted. 'I will make you pay for this, you bastard'

'NO!' Lucy shouted, but her shout quickly turned in to a scream. Edward tried to attack Natsu when his guard was down, but Lucy jumped between Natsu and Edward, so she took the force of the strong magic.

A small blood drop trickled from the corner of Lucy's mouth, and she didn't get up. Shocked, Natsu fell down to his knees. Afraid of hurting her, he held her to his chest, until Natsu felt her chest rise and fall slowly at the rhythm of her breath.

When he was sure she was okay, (well, as okay as you can be when you get hit by an extremely strong magic.) he slowly putted her down, putting the scarf he'd got from Igneel under her head as a pillow.

Natsu got up to his feet, and gave Edward a terrifying look.

'I'm going to make you pay for this.' He said really soft. 'When I'm done with you, you would wish you were never born!'

Yeey, this is my longest chapter ever! And again: I'm really sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update the next (and I think the last) chapter as soon as I can, but you have to review!


	8. What are you!

Before Edward could back away, Natsu used his first attack.

'Sword of the fire dragon!' Edward fell down, but could create an energy shield just in time.

Natsu had to step back in order to keep his balance, and Edward took the opportunity to get up, and take an attack pose.

'You know boy, you will be the one who's going to pay.' He said, grinning. 'You are the one who's going to wish he was never born! ENERGY LANCE! ' And with that he attacked. His magic looked a lot like Gray's Ice- magic. The only difference was the fact it wasn't ice, but pure energy.

Natsu managed to dodge the attack, but Edward just made a sword, and attacked again. Natsu jumped backward when Edward charged. He stayed low and kicked at Edward's legs. When he hit the energy mage, he felt a weird shock.

Natsu lost his balance and got slammed in one of the seats that were placed for the wedding. Luckily for Natsu, Edward lost his balance as well, and when his grip on the sword loosened, it disappeared.

Natsu got up, and he smiled. 'So if you don't touch the energy it is nothing.' He smirked.

'SO WHAT?' Edward screamed, and he formed an battle axe out of energy. He slashed the weapon at Natsu, but the dragon slayer just rolled out of the way. The power of the impact caused sparks, and those sparks formed flames.

Natsu started to laugh out loud now , and he started to eat the flames. Edward's eyes widened in shock. He looked at the boy who seemed to absorb the flames around them.

'WHAT ARE YOU?' Edward screamed, almost freaking out. Natsu laughed harder now.

'What am I?' he repeated. 'Eh heh. Say what you are first, and maybe I'll answer your question.'

'Wing slash of the fire dragon!'

A day earlier in Fairy Tail:

Levy walked around, hiding from Jet and Droy, as she found Wendy sneaking out with Charla and Happy . she followed the three to the Magnolia Station.

'Where are you guys going?' She asked loud, and Wendy almost fell, so Charla had to keep her from falling.

'Eh, w-we where going to er,' Wendy started. Levi looked at the young girl with a smile on her face.

'I know that you are going to help Natsu and Lucy, I just want to come with you.' She said. Before Wendy or Charla could react Happy shouted:

'Aye Levi! Great idea!'

'Well, I guess it's decided then.' Charla said. 'Let's hurry up, or else we miss this train.'

When they all had a place in the train a conductor asked them were they were heading to.

'We are going to the Heartphillia Mansion!' Happy said happily. The man with his navy hair blinked in surprise.

'Is there a party there?' He asked. 'There was a pink haired boy going to that mansion too.'

'Natsu!' Happy cheered.

'So that baka took my advice.' Levi muttered. The conductor looked at the book mage for a second before finishing his story.

'The guy just stared out of the window, I guess he was lost in thoughts or something, I had to ask him twice where he was going, and he ended up missing his station. Twice.'

'And his heroic saving was gone...' Charla said. Causing Wendy to chuckle.

'Well, I won't let the same happen to you guys! This is your station. The young man said. The cats and Wendy walked out, but Levi stayed for a little while.

'I'm Levi McGarden.' She said softly. 'May I now yours?'

'Of course Levi, My name is Lucas Smith, but call me Luc, I'm the twin brother of Edward smith, the next heir of the Smith family.'

a/n: Mwuhaha cliffie (again...) the truth is i have a writer's block, and beside that, I absolutely cannot write fight scenes. ( I redid this chapter about eight times) And it's short. I know. Anyway, just review please, I love to read them.

Kisses, Piuletta


	9. roses

Levi blinked. Smith? Wasn't that the name of the guy who was going to...?

Quickly Levi searched in her bag for the letter Lucy sent her a few days ago. She tossed her books and glasses out of it until she finally felt the paper under her fingers.

She saw Luc was walking away, and pulled him back.

'Is this your brother's name?' She asked pointing at the letter.

Luc took it and read the letter:

_Dear Levi-chan,_

_I know you guys are worried about me, but you don't have to. I'm with my father, and it's going great. _

_I never expected this, but he has changed. Since I'm back at the mansion he has been so nice and warm to me, it was as if nothing ever changed, and mother was still with us._

_ That's why I decided to help him a little. He is trying so hard to keep the company, so I've decided to marry a heir of another company. I never expected so many men would be interested in me._

_ (well, most of them where liars, I'm glad I've got Alitheia.) There is only one person who hasn't been here. His name is Edward J. Smith, and I think he might be the right one. _

_I hope you'll be fine (and you have more luck with Gajeel) _

_Kisses, Lucy._

'yeah, That's his name, why?' Luc asked a little confused.

'I think we may need your help Lucas.'

'I told you already, you can call me Luc, but I can't leave right now, I'm working!' Luc said.

Levi sighed. 'I'm sorry, I don't really want to do this...' She whispered. With that she casted a sleeping spell on the poor man, and dragged him out of the train.

-oooOOOxxxxxOOOooo-

'_Lucy!' _

'_Lucy, listen to me.'_

'_LUCY!' _

_Quickly Lucy sat up, and looked around. She was in a field full of wild roses, and every single rose bloomed. _

_When she looked around she noticed the white sky. It looked pure and clean. Like she was in the clouds. _

'_Lucy, turn around please...' a voice the blond mage hadn't heard in 7 years whispered. Lucy blinked in shock, and slowly turned around, afraid it would al disappear if she moved to quick. _

_Standing there, in a beautiful sleeveless white dress, was the woman she always missed. Her mother. _

_In shock the stellar mage clasped her hand over her mouth in shock, and she started to cry. With a soft smile Layla knelled down and hugged her daughter. _

'_shhh It's alright Lucy, calm down.' She said in a soothing tone. After a while Lucy's tears stopped, and she only sobbed a little. _

'_Mama...' She sobbed softly. 'Why did you have to go?' she looked at the older woman, and noticed the beautiful gloves she had on her hands. They were identical to hers. Layla noticed them to, and smiled. _

'_You never threw them away, why?' She asked her daughter. Lucy's eyes widened. She looked shocked when she answered. _

'_MOM! They were yours! There is no way I would throw them away!' The elder spirit mage smiled._

'_Exactly Lucy. You never threw them away, because they remind you of me. Because I'm still in your heart, and I will never ever leave you alone.' Layla smiled. 'I even read all the letters you wrote for me.' _

_Lucy's face flushed, and her mother started to laugh. _

'_Luce, I've got something for you.' She said, and the young stellar mage looked at her mother. _

'_What is it mom?' She asked when she saw her mother was reaching for a hairpin that held her bun together. Layla pulled it out of her hair, so her blond curls fell round her face. _

_Layla opened the hand with the hairpin so her daughter could look at it. _

_Surprised Lucy saw it was a key. It looked like a spirit key, but it was made out of diamond, at the centre it held a little red gem, And there where little roses engraved in it._

'_Mom...' Lucy started, but Layla interrupted her. 'Lucy, do you see the door symbol on top?' Lucy nodded. _

'_This symbol means it's the key of all gates.'Lucy stared at her mother. 'And when I say ALL, I really mean ALL.' She added when Lucy looked her in the eyes questioning. _

'_You mean this, key...' Lucy asked softly , not able to finish her question. Now Layla was the one who nodded. _

'_Yes, it can open the gates between our world, Lucy. But not in the way you expect. I can return to your world, but not longer than 24 hours, and it takes a month of your magic.'_

_Lucy smiled and hugged her mother. 'Like I care about that, that means that there can be days we can be together again!'_

'_Lucy stop,' Her mother said when the young blonde mage started to rattle. Lucy stopped speaking immediately._

'_It isn't going to be that easy...' Layla whispered. With that, she gave the key to her daughter, and when the diamond lost contact with her skin it turned in to a plain silver key, without the engraved roses, gems and the symbol. _

_After that, Layla explained about the key and its magic. _

_When she'd told the young stellar mage everything that she needed to know about the key, she started to vanish. _

'_My dear daughter, there is something you need to know, Natsu loves you, and he always will love you. I'm sure you'll make the right choice, and don't get mad at Alitheia! Good bye.' _

_At the same time all the rose petals started to flow around, circled around Layla and when they fell to the ground the older woman was gone._

_ -oooOOOxxxxxxxxxxOOOooo-_

_Whit a shock Lucy sat up, to see Natsu fighting her fiancé, but she was out of the spell Edward casted on her. She thought about the things her mother said to her, and kept looking to the fierce Salamander._

'_Oh LUCY, finally' Levi said happy her best friend was awake. The blond looked around, and she saw Levi, Wendy, Happy, Charla and a boy she didn't know. He looked like Edward, but his eyes were friendlier._

_She looked down at her hands, and pulled her mother's gloves off, revealing the pink sign on her right hand. _

'_I'm going back with you guys.' She said._

_ After that she looked up, just in time to see Edward sucking the energy out of Natsu. Her eyes widened. _

'_NOOOOO!' She screamed._

_ -oooooOOOOXXXXXOOOOooooo-_

_A/N: I know, I'm just plain evil. I haven't updated in ages, and when I update, it's a cliffie, AGAIN._

_Well, Please just read in review! (you know, with that beautiful button under this Authors note)_


	10. home

Hey, I'm so terribly sorry I didn't upload in months… I can come up with lots of bad excuses, but to be honest, it's just that I had a small depression about something personal. there happened some nasty things in my personal life, so I wasn't in the mood to write a lovey-dovey scene for Natsu and Lucy. But now I've got new inspiration so:

Here's my Valentine present to all of you, my readers: The Final Chapter of Girls are like apples on a tree! (oh, and if you want to give me a present, just review, that's enough for me!)

--

Before she even realised what she was doing, Lucy ran up to Edward. She concentrated al of her magic in to her new key. While the celestial mage ran through the burning roses, the key turned in to a diamond one, with engraved pictures of a burning key, laying on a rose petal. And Lucy clothes turned in to glowing celestial armour.

Everyone watched how Edward just stood there, staring at Natsu's lifeless body, stunned at what he had done.

'Did I kill him?' he whispered softly, no one but Lucy heard him, and that soft voice caused Lucy to lose all sense of control.

Luc's eyes shot wide open when he saw the blond going in to her trance. _She's the new keeper? _ Was all he could think. His second thought was that he had to stop her. If she attacked his brother now, he would be an only child.

He ran quickly to Lucy, and putted is hand on her shoulder.

'Stop Lucy,' He whispered in a soothing tone, trying to avoid her to get angry with him.

'Lucy, attacking Edward won't help Natsu, Energy magic is not like the ordinary spells. If you beat Edward, heck even if you kill him, the spell isn't undone.'

The glow disappeared while Lucy calmed down. Luc thought rapidly, while he felt the stare of levy, Wendy and the two exceed burning on his back.

'Lucy, maybe you should go to Natsu, I'm sure you can help him.' He said.

Lucy nodded her head, still in her trance. Then the armour changed in to a nurse-like outfit, and she ran to the wounded Dragon Slayer.

Luc sighed in relieve, and ran up to his twin brother.

'You bigheaded Idiot!' he scolded Edward. 'She Is the next keeper of The Key! And you wanted to marry her, because you would have access to her family's money?' Edward bowed his head in shame.

'And look what you did to my wife's rose garden!' A new voice said. The twins turned to the source of the low voice. Mr. Heartphillia stood there, with the last red rose in his hands.

'This garden was my wife's biggest proud, just because she made it herself, together with Lucy, the gardener tried to help her many times, but Layla just told him she could handle it herself. Eventually, I changed the family weapon into a blooming red rose , and she got mad at me, saying she would have to redesign the garden..' The man smiled, recalling the precious memories of his small family.

Edward and Lucas looked around, seeing what used to be a beautiful garden. Now they saw the roses in ashes, traces of the white ribbons from the ruined wedding, and the blond kneeling beside the dying dragon slayer. It was all really sad, and they both looked down in shame.

'I'm so terribly sorry,' Edward muttered. 'I never should have done all this…' and he looked like he could start to cry any second.

Lucas sighed. 'Why do I always have to clean up your mess?' he complained. He concentrated hard, and in a white flash, the rose garden was back to its original state.

'Wow!' Levy said, looking around she didn't know this kind of magic. It took a few seconds, but then the book mage came back to earth when she saw Natsu and Lucy share a passionate kiss. She screeched full of joy, but Wendy looked away with a light blush on her cheeks.

- -

When Lucy kneeled beside Natsu, the dragon slayer tried to speak.

'Lucy…'he tried to say, but his voice cracked. He took a deep breath, and tried again. 'Lucy, you have to know, I love you.'

The blond mage held down a sob, and hugged Natsu. 'I'm so sorry,' she whispered. 'I was wrong when I left Fairy Tail.' With that, she broke down sobbing. 'I never should have left you. I'm so sorry!'

Natsu cracked a sad smile. 'It's my own fault.' He stated. 'I should've known Lisana was like a sister.' He looked at his precious stellar mage, and noticed her transformation. 'You look really beautiful.'

He tried to sit up and kissed Lucy softly on her lips. He tasted the sweet vanilla flavour of her lips. After that he lay down again, and closed his eyes.

'No…' Lucy cried.

'No NO **NOOOOO!' **she screamed, and at the same moment as Lucas, she released all her magic power.

And when the light faded out, everything around her was back to how it was before the wedding, including Natsu.

Everybody was amazed when they looked at the glamorous rose garden. Natsu sat up immediately.

'I 'm all fired up!' He said fierce. He started to move. And Lucy sighed with a happy smile. She muttered a silent spell. Natsu froze in an fighting pose. She leaned in, and kissed the dragon slayer on his lips. The spell came undone at the same moment, and Natsu kissed his beautiful stellar mage back, while every bit of the magic left her body, and she fainted.

'yeey, I can help!' Wendy cheered running to the new formed couple. And while she used her magic on Lucy, the other people formed a circle around them.

After a while, Lucy woke up with the happiest feeling in the world.

Mr. Heartphillia stepped forward, and kneeled beside his daughter.

'Lucy, I think you should go home.' He stated. 'oh, and if you're going, take Lucas and Edward with you alright? I think they would do great at your guild.'

Lucy giggled a little. 'Are you sure dad? Wouldn't you be alone?'

Mr. Heartphillia gave her a proud smile. 'You are just like your mother you know, you should worry a little more about yourself! But I will come and visit you once a week, alright?'

'yosh!' The rest cheered.

'well guys,' Lucy said. 'Let's go home!

Well, this was the last chapter of Girls are like apples on a tree!


End file.
